


Headcanons, Lists and Drabbles Oh My

by Sif (Rosae)



Series: Frostironstrange Works [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hogwarts AU, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, headcanons, list format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Since tumblr is dying a slow and painful death, I'm backing up all of my Frostironstrange works onto here. This is a collection of headcanons, lists and some drabbles that I didn't feel warrented their own story. Check the chapter titles to see what ended up where.





	1. General Headcanons 1

A quick collection of my frostironstrange (Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange) headcanons.

\- Loki is the best cook, since he’s had the most time to practice. He teaches Peter from time to time, and Peter always loves the cooking lessons and brings home some of the food for Aunt May.

\- Stephen is always trying to get Tony to drink tea instead of coffee with all kinds of new teas for Tony to try. He used to try to get Loki to drink them too. Loki would put up quite the fuss over it which Stephen originally thought was just Loki being Loki. Then Stephen and Tony accidentally discovered from Thor that Loki had trouble drinking hot liquids due to his frost giant nature. Stephen felt awful for weeks afterwards and ended up practical amassing a hoard of books on Frost Giants so it never happened again.

\- To nobody’s surprise, Tony gets sick the most often of any of them. However it shows less since both he and Stephen can be treated with healing magic. Loki on the other hand gets sick very rarely but when he does it’s a doozy. His magic won’t allow Stephen to help, Loki himself tends to try to ignore any sicknesses until it’s gotten way worse then it needs to be, and very little medical knowledge from earth or Asgard applies to Loki. So Loki’s sickness are definitely the worse (not count the one time Peter came down with the flu and all three of them lost their minds).

\- In this AU Loki just straight up stabbed Ross when the accords nonsense started. He still maintains he made the right choice.

\- Loki is genderfluid, but because Asgard had very limited concepts of gender it’s only something that he’s started exploring recently. Usually he uses a masculine identity but slowly he’s begun to explore more andro and feminine ideas, though he’s still using he/him until he’s more comfortable with himself. Thor is confused about the concept but enthusiastically supportive of his sibling. Tony and Stephen are both very supportive of their lover and encourage him to explore at his own pace. 

\- Stephen Cannot Deal With Children. His lovers think it’s really funny since both of them are at least semi-good with kids, but one of them will usually save him if he’s forced to interact with a child for more then a minute or so. Usually.

\- T’challa and Loki get along surprisingly well. Loki helps T’challa deal with Shuri both on the petty level and the deeper side of things when T’challa’s not sure how to get through something with his sister. T’challa in turn never minds listening to Loki talk out his emotional issues or helping Loki deal with Thor when Thor gets too overbearing. 

\- Stephen is not good at politics so Tony and Loki are in charge of publicity for the Avengers. Loki also serves as the diplomat between earth and Asgard and is actually quite well liked in the political world. Mostly. By, you know, the people he has yet to stab.

\- At some point I want to write a decent story on Bucky and Loki. Loki would be the one to catch/stop Bucky and notice that Bucky was being controlled. Between Loki and Shuri, Bucky would’ve been better in a few months with no freezing required (since Loki would’ve already proved he could stop Bucky from hurting anyone).


	2. General Headcanons 2

Short headcanon list for Frostironstrange (Tony Stark/Loki/Stephen Strange)

-Stephen and Tony are both awful at taking care of their hair. Loki finds this offensive and took over the task for both of them. Tony’s isn’t usually too bad, but when Stephen’s gets long it can take a good five minutes to brush out in the morning.

-Loki often doesn’t eat for days because it’s not super important to him and he forgets. Stephen gets anxious about it and that anxiety is usually the only reason that Loki remembers to eat at all.

-Neither Stephen or Loki drink since they started dating Tony. He made the choice to be sober beyond the rare glass of wine and they wanted to support him and make it less awkward for him at parties.

-Peter has a lot of little knick-knacks and magic items in his room now as gifts from the three of them. He loves all of them and can still remember who gave him each item, where they got it and what it is.

-When MJ and Shuri started dating Peter was in charge of helping MJ wow her date and so after much discussion with his three dads and Aunt May (”Flowers Peter, always flowers”), he and MJ ended up going with Loki to quite a few other planets so they could find safe + pretty + flowers that would survive on earth. It took two hours but Shuri loved the end result and has kept the flowers alive so far.

-Loki’s frost giant/asgardian nature and lack of knowledge about frost giants sometimes randomly makes life hard for him. Random foods end up being poisonous or some strange chemical life threatening. Stephen actually almost went to fight Odin once after the three of them discovered that a key ingredient in a lot of asgardian foods is pretty harmful to frost giants and Loki had just been suffering for years for reasons he didn’t understand.

-Loki ends up in his frost giant form at some point and it hurts his lovers to see how much he hates such a fundamental part of himself.


	3. General Get-Together Headcanons 3

More headcannons, this time with the running theme of Tony and Stephen dating before Loki gets involved.

\- For the longest time, Loki blinds himself to Tony and Stephen’s advances. He’s definitely got a major crush on both of them but refuses to even consider “ruining” what they have together.

\- It takes a really damn explicit invitation for him to be on board. And then some convincing that he is actually wanted there. 

\- Tony and Stephen are both really careful about planning activities to force Loki to be a participate since he’s always the first to volunteer to sit out for stuff designed for couples. It’s not that he doesn’t love them or want to do things with them, it’s just that he doesn’t want them to feel like he’s forcing his way in between them.

\- It improves over time, but it takes work and a fair amount of convincing. 

\- Alternatively, if Loki is a villain at the time, then he starts flirting back when Tony flirts with him (Tony kinda flirts with all his favorite villains, it’s rare they flirt back). Stephen gets jealous and tries to put a stop to it, but Loki just starts flirting with him too which is basically unheard of and he doesn’t know how to handle it. Both Loki and Tony enjoy Stephen being super flustered. 

\- Tony is probably the one to start the whole ball rolling, he gets Stephen on board and then asks Loki out for both of them. Stephen definitely has a huge crush on Loki by this point and no idea how to handle it flipping from poor attempts at flirting to trying to deal with Loki like he’s a villian and both Tony and Loki think it’s adorable.

\- Loki 100% uses this to fluster Stephen whenever possibly, but he also stops trying to kill him or any of the other Avengers so Tony considers it a fair trade.


	4. Anniversary Headcanons

Anniversary headcanons (from the Frostironstrange Discord)

\- Stephen and Tony both kinda forget about their anniversary until roughly two weeks beforehand. Natasha mentions it “”causally”” as a reminder and that’s when both of them go into Panic Mode. 

\- Loki, despite living on a super long time scale, is actually great with dates and the passage of time and has a calendar with all the important days marked out and reminders set up with JARVIS. So he knew well in advance and began his preparations early. He knew it slipped Tony and Stephen’s minds but since he had plans anyways he didn’t mind. 

\- Tony goes to engineering, since neither Loki or Stephen would want anything that he could buy. He recalls that Loki once mentioned that dragons were a thing but they went extinct and Loki missed them. Stephen also expressed interest in seeing a dragon. Tony can’t just re-make the dragons, but he can make metal ones that are smaller and cuter and have special AIs just like his bots.

\- Stephen on the other hand, has never been good and anniversaries and his panic mode is decidedly worse. He summons a demon. Where he was going with that he wasn’t actually sure, but he was convinced he could restrain it. He could not.

\- So now it’s the day of their anniversary, and a good 90% of Tony’s dragons have gone rouge (Dr. Doom) and there’s a demon running around. Also certain buildings are just straight up missing and nobody knows whose responsible for that. 

\- The avengers round up the dragons and destroy them, all but the smallest and first one, which was just meant to be a prototype who escaped Dr. Doom’s spell. Loki also help Stephen contain the demon. It’s fairly late by the time all of this is done and still nobody knows what’s up with the missing buildings, but then Loki tells both his lovers to get dressed up nicely so begrudgingly they do.

-It turns out that those missing buildings were actually Loki, but on purpose. He moved their favorite date locations to a pocket dimension (with permission from the owners and staff) where the three of them could go and have nobody bother them while they enjoyed an evening together. There’s no media or paparazzi to worry about and their able to enjoy a really nice evening together. Some of the staff of their favorite little restaurants are there and have been having a good time basically getting the rest of the day off before seeing some of their favorite customers. 

\- After Dinner, Tony shows Loki and Stephen the little prototype dragon whose a little glitchy but very sweet and they both love him instantly. They use a million protection spells to keep him safe and the little one is named Jörmungandr or Jör (”Your”) for short. 

\- The Cloak and Jör do not get along at first, and are a huge headache for their owners. Still, after a quite a few adventures together they become close friends and that leads to more headaches for their owners.


	5. Role Reversal AU

More Frostironstrange headcanons because I Cannot Be Stopped, this time a Villain!Tony, Villain!Stephen and Hero!Loki/Avenger!Loki AU inspired by @science-husband

\- Tony is a fairly non-violent villain, he’s doing his own mad experiments and doesn’t care about anything as long as it doesn’t get in his way. The moment something does get in his way though…

\- Stephen is dating Tony and is a lot more involved of a villain. He’s in it for power and uses demons to accomplish his goals. He’s also very protective of Tony.

\- Loki is a hero sent down by his father to protect Midgard from Thanos who got caught up in protecting it from other things and so he joins the Avengers. His job is mostly Stephen and Tony by this point. 

\- Stephen originally doesn’t like Loki one bit because Loki hurts Tony while capturing him after Tony set an experiment loose on the city. However Tony decided he likes Loki and awful lot and would like to study him, and so Stephen doesn’t try too hard to kill Loki. 

\- Then Loki manages to barely best Stephen in a sorcerer’s battle, with trickery, but clever trickery and Oh Stephen Just Got Interested. The other avengers by this point leave Stephen up to Loki since they don’t got whatever’s going on there.

\- This goes on for a few months with Stephen and Tony both being very flirty during their super villain attacks to get Loki’s attention. Loki has to fight them, but he’s never had people this interested in him before and assumes it’s just meant to intimidate him so he tries to ignores it (even if it makes him blush sometimes). Plus he finds out he can use it, by doing stuff like asking Tony nicely to put his experiment of the day away because he’s really very tired. The other avengers tease him to no end, but whatever it works. 

\- All of it comes to a head when Tony and Stephen both, while planning a huge joint attack so that they can successfully give Loki flowers, realize they’ve fallen in love with him. They have a discussion and reach an agreement between the two of them. 

\- So they offer to Loki that the two of them will go be heros, join the avengers and everything and stop the villainy, plus turn over a ton of information on other villains, but Loki has to date them.

\- This is the point where the other Avengers, who were happy to tease up until this point are like “Woah, hang on, you do not have to do that” which basically leads to a

Loki: God, they’re so evil. I can’t believe I’m going to have sex with them.

Avengers: Well, you know you don’t have to.

Loki: No, no, I’m going to. 

\- Loki accepts and actually finds out that Stephen and Tony a) really like him, it’s not just a joke or just for sex b) are surprisingly good boyfriends. And he discovers he likes them back while pretending to be their boyfriend to keep them heros. Stephen and Tony take the hero thing fairly seriously too.

Alternatively;

\- Stephen and Tony are spying on Loki when they catch him having an argument with Odin. Odin’s pissed that Loki isn’t spending 24/7 preparing for Thanos and hunting down villains, even though Loki basically is. Loki deals with nothing he’s doing being good enough for Odin whose doing jack-shit to help the situation while Loki is at least trying, and ends up breaking down under all the stress after Odin is gone. It’s when he discovers he’s a Jotunn.

\- So Stephen and Tony interfere. They kidnap Loki and convince him that he’s better off without the Avengers or Odin and that the two of them will protect him from either, so Loki ends up a villain as well. They all start dating and take over the world (though they actually do a good job of running it), and prepare the world for Thanos. Once Thanos is defeated, they turn their sights to Asgard and slowly set about conquering the nine realms.


	6. General Getting Together Headcanons

\- Tony makes the first failed attempt to ask the other two out. He tries to send them mailed invitations but neither of them check their mailbox ever (or really have a mailbox). Why he tried that, he really doesn’t know, it was a panicked response at 4 am.

\- Stephen makes the next attempt. He tries to ask them both to come over the sanctum, but super villains keep popping up and getting in their way. He keeps trying to invite them over there to talk things out because everyone in the avengers tower is so nosy and finally, just, gives up because first it was annoying but now he’s having to actively try to not kill someone.

\- Loki panics, decides to become a villian again because it’s easier then dealing with feelings. He then kidnapps Tony and Stephen, however, he forgot to tell almost anyone that he was a villian now, so they’re just slightly confused as to why he pulled them along in such a hurry. So he backs out of it and claims he was protecting them from an attack from a villain that he just made up and then he has to make the villain real. It’s a long day.

\- Natasha knows that Loki went back to being a villian for one day out of Gay Panic because she was the one person he did tell and she think it’s funny and volunteers to be his evil henchman the moment he gets back, knowing full well he didn’t mean it. 

\- Tony tries invitations again, this time hand delivered by Dumm-E and U. Sam and Clint are both very flattered despite knowing the invitations weren’t for them and tease Tony about it for a week straight. Tony’s just glad Thor didn’t get one.

\- Stephen decides to go to their friends for advice on the matter, talking to Pepper is eye opening and helpful. Thor is very confused by what he’s asking at first, before he finally gets it, takes one look at Stephen and declares him unworthy of Loki. Stephen’s like vaguely offended but also knows Thor is just overprotective. Thor then prevents Stephen from getting too close to Loki for the next week. 

\- The only reason the overprotective behavior stops is Loki was trying to ask Stephen out all week too but since Thor was keeping him away Loki couldn’t. This lead to a very frustrated fight between the two of them. Thor forgets to mention Stephen was trying to ask Loki out too.

\- Tony tries again with the paper invitations only fire happens.

\- Natasha and Bucky have a betting pool going now. T’Challa wins it. 

\- It finally comes to ahead after the fire and after Thor is out of the way, they all give up on anything fancy at the same time and try to ask each other out, talking over one another in true Chaotic Fashion.

\- It’s a disaster but it works and they finally manage to start dating.

\- Due to some manipulation by Pepper, Natasha and Bucky, all three propose on the same day too.

\- There’s a big argument once they figure out what’s going on on who gets to propose first. Tony wins by puppy eyes and his is actually really simple and sweet. Stephen’s involves fireworks and Loki’s is banned due to the fact it involved “presenting them with defeated enemies” per asgardian tradition.

\- Tony was wondering what was in that white van following them around. 

\- Loki, no, they’ll take your word for it for real. They do not need date night to involve everyone who has ever wronged them in chains. That’s just weird. (Natasha told him so, Thor was proud of him for doing the proposal right).


	7. General Headcannons 5?

So, I’ve been out of internet range for a little bit, and will be for a little longer after this, but I have been writing during this time! I currently have five frostironstrange things in the words, including responding to the prompts in my inbox (one of these is getting three replies, so it’ll be awhile before there’s a response to that one). Here’s a quick headcanon/maybe future stories list for y’all in the meantime. Anyone is always more then welcome to write my ideas, all I ask is you give credit and link me so I can read/see your lovely works!

AU - Loki can hear prayers that are correctly directed at him, and unlike a lot of other gods, since he gets a rather limited number of prayers he often likes to respond to them very directly. Stephen ends up praying to him for help with a demon, he does everything very formally with a proper offering and everything. Tony does a very sloppy (but technically correct) prayer with a bottle of whisky as an offering, because he read about this online and after his break-up with Pepper he’s desperate. Loki answers Tony’s prayer first, who asks for companionship and purpose and after taking the whisky and hearing Stephen’s prayer for protection he brings Tony along (with Tony in a suit) to answer it. Stephen is very surprised to see such a direct form of prayer answering, but since Loki accept his offering and agrees to help him he’s cool with it. They set off to defeat a demon together, while Loki is trying to set Stephen and Tony up together as his answer to Tony’s prayer. Meanwhile, they’re both falling for each other and him at the same time.  
\- If at either point while dating them, Stephen or Tony died, Loki would 100% barge into the land of the dead to get them back. Like he wouldn’t even be sad, just pissed, and everyone there is too scared of him to stop him. They’ve dealt with a sneaky lying Loki before, they’ve never dealt with a pissed one.

\- In a Loki-is-an-avengers verse, without new york or any of that, Loki would 100% be involved in a long prank war with Clint. Loki is really good with boundaries during it, since he had lots of mistakes already made with others in asgard, Clint is not so great with boundaries and doesn’t really understand Loki’s complicated relationship with his true form. So in very poor taste he gets Loki in his original form and posts a photo or video online. Loki’s very upset, and Clint gets to deal with Stephen and Tony.

\- Loki speaks a lot of languages natively because he enjoys learning them, including languages the All-speak cannot translate. The first time that Loki has to translate a meeting between SHIELD and a new alien race formally Tony Discovers A New Kink and Stephen can’t help but marvel at how quickly Loki can navigate such complex tongues.


	8. Hogwarts AU

I do have a headcanon list for Hogwarts AU! All of them are year 7 for this, expect Peter whose a year 1. 

-Tony is a Gryffindor, Stephen is a Ravenclaw and Loki is a Slytherin. Loki knows Tony because Thor is a Gryffindor and Loki will use that as an excuse to hang out in the Gryffindor common room and make everyone uncomfortable (and spend time with on of his crushes and later boyfriend). Thor Supports Loki’s crushes So Much even when his brother doesn’t know it. 

\- Tony specializes in the creation of magical objects and he excels at it to an insane degree. Loki’s potions have won awards, and his illusions and transformation skills are off the charts. Stephen is an expert at portkeys, fluing and Apparition and does fairly well at all other areas of magic. 

-Stephen and Loki are potion’s partners. Loki’s the best at potions beating out even Amora, but Stephen has him beat in a couple of other classes. Everyone expects them to butt heads, and they do in the first class but then after Stephen almost gets them a bad grade by refusing to listen to Loki they have a confrontation and by next class they’re a wonderful team. Their classmates are kinda creeped out on how quickly they got friendly. (The fight ended up with them making out in the closet and some very deep seated fears, issues and parental pressures being admitted so that helped a lot).

-So Stephen and Loki start dating and Stephen starts going with Loki on his trips to the Gryffindor common room to check out the cute, clever and so so very brave Tony Stark who has adopted like 7 different first years. Tony is the only one beside Thor whose actually fairly nice to Loki when he’s in the common room, and he loves when the two of them show up. 

-Sometime around the middle of the year, Loki is framed for something really serious. He didn’t do it, and it’s fairly obvious he didn’t do it to anyone who will listen for half a second that he didn’t do it, but people are super quick to blame him anyways. Thor and Stephen are both out on the time on field research since they got paired together for a project, and so nobody who knows Loki is actually a fairly nice person is there to defend him. This all comes to ahead in the great hall when Odin actually comes to the school having been told by the teachers that Loki was currently the main suspect for x/y/z. From the moment he’s there the abusive nature becomes so obvious that everyone is really uncomfortable but nobody’s willing to stand up for Loki, even Natasha/Bucky who consider theirselves his friends (also Slytherin). Tony Isn’t Having That Shit. 

\- Tony straight up curses Odin to get him away from Loki and puts himself right in between Loki and Odin. He’s a tiny ball of absolute fury and calls out not only Odin’s shit, but the rest of the school’s and the teacher’s. Odin goes to strike Tony but Coulson, a teacher, interferes and basically says gtfo. Tony then takes Loki back to his dorm to hide out in case Odin tries any shit and They Have Discussions About Feelings And It’s Good. 

\- Stephen comes back and he’s torn between delighted that Tony is now their boyfriend and Ready For Murder. Thor’s mostly just ready to murder when he finds out what happened. 

\- It takes till almost the end of the year for anyone outside of the Slytherin house to find out the three of them are dating because they forget to tell anyone.


	9. Soulmate AU 1

-Name Soulmate AU where Loki discovers he’s adopted from Tony and Stephen’s “Loki Laufeyson” which brings up all sorts of questions when he recognizes them and introduces himself as Loki Odinson. 

-Alternatively in which soulmate names change with self identity, Tony and Stephen watch one day as it changes from “Loki Odinson” to “Loki Laufeyson” To “Loki ????” to just “Loki” and have to guess at what the hell is happening to their poor soulmate. 

-First words AU where Tony has “You’re interesting for a mortal” on one wrist and “What possible reason could you have to summon a demon at 2pm on a Wednesday?” on the other and Howard and maria take one look at that and wonder what the hell kinda their kids is going to have. Loki has “And you’re interesting for an asshole” on one and “You’ve been making my life endlessly difficult for too long” and that really doesn’t do much for his self-esteem. Stephen has “Listen, it’s been a rough day, okay” on one wrist and “I’ve died twice today, found out I was adopted as a political tool, my father never loved me and I’m currently bleeding out so you can wait till tomorrow because I can’t deal with this today.” scrawled in tiny green cursive on his other and he’s just constantly worried about his poor soulmates and what they must be going through.  
Timer AU where Stephen’s timer breaks due his time travel, and so he’s terrified he’s ruined it for himself and his soulmates, only to have them still find him with their working timers. 

-Thoughts-connected soulmate AU where Loki’s head is quiet for so very long he’s convinced he doesn’t have a soulmate, and when Tony and Stephen are young he thinks they’re random thoughts of his, or things he’s imagined to make himself feel better and he uses magic to block the thoughts. He doesn’t consider that his soulmates might be midgardian until the spell breaks when he falls and he hears them loud and clear for the first time and is able to talk to them through his fall through the void.   
Drawing AU where similarly, Loki never gets any drawings back until he covers his skin so that he doesn’t think about it. Tony and Stephen find each other in their teens, but they don’t realize they have a third until Loki has to make a note on his arm for something. They then spend years trying to write to him to figure it out, eventually thinking they must’ve imagined it until one day as adults Tony gets completely covered in ink and Loki’s entire skin turns red while he’s out in public. He gets hopeful once again and tries writing to them once the red is gone and they both eagerly write back. 

-Alternate drawing AU where they’re all mortals, Loki lives “Asgard” which is basically a cult in Alaska, and at first has to hide that he has two soulmates which is unheard of/frowned upon and then has to hide that they’re both boys. His parents try to fix him by taking away anything he can write on his skin with, but he manages with various substances from oil to blood and Tony and Stephen both are really understanding and both send him supportive messages. Once they’re all 18 and know Odin can’t stop them legally, Tony and Stephen embark on a rescue mission (with help from Maria and Howard who are good parents in this AU) and break him + thor + Sif out after Loki discovers Thor’s soulmate isn’t actually Sif, that they had faked it since Thor has Bruce as his soulmate and Sif has Valkyrie. 

-Symbol AU where Loki has an arc reactor ringed by Stephen’s circles, but doesn’t know what the arc reactor is since it hasn’t been invented yet. Stephen gets it right away once Tony goes public, but gets caught up in his own life and is also trying to understand the green snake with gold horns ringing the arc reactor. Tony has strange green and gold symbols coating his back up and down that he’s never been able to translate no matter how hard he’s tried.


	10. General Headcanons 6

-Of all of them, Loki is the most protective just because humans are so fragile. And his humans are particularly fragile even if they both object to him referring to them that way.  
-So fragile? A mild stabbing can be a serious injury? Can’t survive space without a suit? So many illnesses? Can die from slipping on a floor? That’s it, he’s padding everything  
-Stephen kinda gets it since he sort of went through the same thing in med school of “wtf how are people alive”. Tony doesn’t get it but he’s the exact same way with Peter. 

-Bruce, who is now dating Thor and living with Tony is just sorta in the background for all this chaos sipping his tea. Loki and him have this weird silent acceptance of one another. It got started one day after Loki and Bruce sat in the same place for two long and he accidentally blurted out “So I’m sleeping with your brother” so Loki just got up and left and now they know to be silent and enjoy the peace between them. 

-Loki and Stephen are the go-to people for dealing with magic, but both deal with very different types of magic and their poor boyfriend is left completely lost as to how to tell types of magic apart and trying to figure out which of his lovers he should be calling.

-Loki has a tic of carving things into desks or tables when bored at a meeting, everyone in asgard was just used to this and his spots were always marked by murals and scenes spanning his arm’s length. Fury is so damn sick of having to fix the tables, but Tony and Stephen think it’s amazing the level of detail he can carve with. Steve solves the issue by just quietly giving Loki a sketchbook one day.


	11. General Headcanons 7

-Tony absolutely cannot sing but is most prone to. Stephen can’t really sing and doesn’t. Loki has a wonderful singing voice since his mother taught him, but rarely sings. 

-Tony can play the piano and will if someone asks him too. Stephen can no longer play any instrument and it’s a touch of a sore subject. Loki again is the more musically talented and is able to play almost any instrument well. The reason for that, is he found out how to attach spells to instrument, accidentally created a murder violin and then figured he might as well learn how to play it well. Rinse and repeat for basically every other instrument with the exception of the ukulele. 

-Loki tends to shapeshift a lot in response to those around him naturally. It’s just force of habit for him to soften his cheek bones after Stephen makes a teasing comment about being able to cut glass on them. Or reduce his waistline after Tony sleepy mumbles something about Loki being soft while hiding from a hangover on his lap. It hurts some sure, readjusting bones and fat always does, but it’s a normal sort of pain, at least for him. It’s not even something he actively thinks about anymore, enough of his past lovers had their own demands regarding his form that he just grew used to changing at the slightest comment before they made it a formal request or threat. It was easier this way, kept people around longer. Hell it was downright useful to have down for seduction or diplomatic missions. Only what’s perfectly normal for Loki is, as per usual, absolutely horrifying for Stephen and Tony. They both have to spend a very long time explaining to him that he doesn’t need to change his form to please them. He still doesn’t quite get it, but he doesn’t change his form again and the both of them are much more careful about their words. 

-All of them go back to Asgard at some point (against their will) and while Stephen and Loki are focused on resolving the issue, Tony can’t really help and so he just takes to eavesdropping and ANNIHILATING anyone who dares talk smack about either of his lovers. He gets challenged to three duels and wins all three.

-Tony is so ready to right everyone at all times if they so much as breathe at either of his boyfriends wrong. Stephen and Loki are both far more used to being protectors and TERRIFIED at Tony trying to protect them because he is SO FRAGILE.

-Everyone thought Clint would be upset when Tony and Stephen started dating Loki, since he obviously wasn’t fond of the guy. Clint wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but he also thought that watching Loki and Stephen trying to get Tony somewhat healthy was the greatest form of entertainment to exist so he didn’t put up a fuss.


	12. Halloween Headcanons

So it’s halloween month, and so let’s have some spooky frostironstrange headcanons!

-Monster AU where Tony is a half-Siren, Loki is a vampire who grew up in a werewolf pack and Stephen is a born wizard. Tony was pulling Stephen in with his charms at the same time that Loki was trying to do the same thing at a (human) party. Loki got upset about it, but vampires aren’t immune to siren charms, and sirens aren’t immune to vampire hypnotists. As it turns out, Stephen was immune to both thanks to several protective spells and he was just Absolutely Weak for the two cute guys chatting him up.

-With Loki as a villain of the week, he discovers halloween and he is DELIGHTED. All his October villainous activities become halloween themed to the point where the avengers aren’t sure if this even counts as villainous anymore. Like, he just made walking, magical pumpkin people that either mildly frighten adults or give children silly spooks and candy? That’s not really evil? Tony no you can’t keep them though. When Tony starts to play along, the rest of the avengers just kinda give up and let them do their thing and somehow it turns into flirting. Stephen on the other hand, is LIVID. Stop giving all those children Candy that is So Bad For Them also People Get Heart Attacks Loki. And so Loki and Tony gang up on flirting with Stephen to make him uncomfortable with being the fun-ruiner and somehow on Halloween they all end up in bed together with nobody sure who to blame.

-Alternatively, if Loki is an Avenger, then October is his cheat month from being good. Steve is trying really hard to convince everyone else that that isn’t a thing, but in all honestly Clint + Natasha enjoy the Chaos too much, Bruce actually loves Halloween, Thor doesn’t even see what Loki’s doing as harmful he thinks it’s fun (and honestly it usually is), Tony has decided October is his cheat month too and is having a blast with his boyfriend and SHIELD has just sort of accepted it. Stephen actually is with Steve on this one, but since Steve said it first he’s passionately going along with it being a thing just to spite Steve.

-Shuri + Peter + Loki are banned from being in the same room together after one Eventful October Day where the question was asked “Hey why don’t we make ghosts, werewolves and ghouls a real thing?” 

-Since Halloween isn’t a thing in Wakanda (or anywhere outside of America) Shuri comes over the America to meet up with Peter and MJ to celebrate it and the avengers just stick Loki, Tony and Stephen in charge of taking the Children Trick or Treating. This was a very bad idea.


	13. Pirate AU

-Loki is a pirate captain of a fearsome ship. His brother, Thor is the public face for the ship as a security measure. Hela, their sister, is a witch who will sometimes travel with them (see; bully her brothers into taking her where she needs to go). Loki also has some magical talent. He can also cast minor illusions which he uses in battle. Thor can summon or banish storms to a more mild degree, making for smooth sailing. When all three of them are together, they’re a damned sight for any sailor.  
Their crew consists of Bruce (Ship Doctor), Valkyrie (third in command), Heimdall (the longsuffered guide of their ship), Sif, Fandral, Hogon (Thor’s usual landing party), Natasha (she showed up one day, nobody’s actually sure if Loki invited her or not, not even Loki), Bucky (Lost his memories and was freed from HYDRA by Loki’s crew so he stuck around), Clint (followed Natasha) and Stephen (magic user, fell in love with Loki and so he now travels around with him. He collects various magical artifacts to bring back to Wong for safekeeping). 

-They decided to Kidnap Tony and hold him for ransom, as he’s the current prince of Howard’s kingdom and he’s in an easy place for them to kidnap for some reason

-While they’re planning and arranging that, Peter whose best friends with Shuri, princess of the neighboring kingdom, Wakanda, Ned and MJ, all get the really stupid idea into their heads that they should go be pirates. Shuri’s mostly just doing this because she told her brother “maybe I’ll go become a pirate then!” in an argument and goddamn it if she backs down on this he’ll never take her threats seriously. MJ is using this as a politcal protest. Also she thinks Shuri is cute and wants to follow her.

-“How do you become a pirate?” Peter asked. “I’m pretty sure if we just hop on a pirate ship then we become pirates automatically.” Replied Ned. “Yeah that sounds about right.” agreed the three teenagers who have never sailed in their life or meet an actual pirate. 

-The plan to kidnap Tony is put into play, and that involves everyone but Heimdall leaving the ship. Heimdall was supposed to have several hours before anything was happening, so he decided to finally take a nap. As you may have guessed, that was a poor decision.

-So the four teenagers hop on board of the “abandoned” pirate ship they found. Meanwhile, Plot Device causes the kidnapping to need to speed up, the crew has grabbed Tony and is now rushing back.

-The crew returns and sets sail right away, not knowing there are four people Who Should Not Be There until it’s too late. 

-Loki, staring down these dumbass kids on his ship: “I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed.”   
Peter, breaking in 2 seconds flat: “Becoming pirates to annoy our families sounded like a good idea at the time!”  
Hela, crackling up laughing at all of this: “Oh come on, you can’t pretend that’s not exactly how you and Thor got into this too!”  
Loki, resigned: “Fine. Stay out of the battles. Shuri, if King T’Challa comes after us too you get to explain that you’re here by choice to him. You all have to take orders from everyone on the ship expect for Tony because he’s a prisioner and Clint because his ideas are usually bad.  
“Hell yes!” “Why did we want this again?”

-So anyways, Loki now has a prisoner that won’t shut up and four children he didn’t ask for. They sent the ransom note to Howard. Howard sends his navy after them in response. Steve is the captain of this navy, and also in love with Tony. Sam is his second in command. Howard’s honestly not a great king and pretty assholish.   
There’s a cat and mouse game of Steve trying to get Tony back, all the while Tony decides he likes being a pirate way more and he grows on the crew. He’s also slowly falling in love with Loki + Stephen. Finally it all comes to a head in a battle. There’s serious worry that their crew is going to lose and they’re all going to die, and then Steve sees Bucky.

-The moment Steve sees a still alive Bucky, he calls off the attack. He thought Bucky was dead. Bucky sees Steve and regains some memories.

-He decides to go in rescue mission style instead, just Steve and Sam. He thinks Bucky will come back with him/is also a prisoner. 

-Then Bucky and Tony both turn him in to Loki when he tries to rescue them. Steve is ??? and trying to understand why they’d betray him. Sam saw this coming but came anyways because he’s a good friend like that. They don’t even tie Sam up, he’s just standing in the background of all of this like “yep, I told you buddy.”

-Both Bucky and Tony explain to Steve that they’re happy where they are, Tony revels that he’s dating Loki and Stephen now and points out his dad is an asshole to him. He also has basically adopted the four teenagers on the ship now. Bucky explains all that Loki and his crew have done for him, and that he still loves Steve, but can’t leave his new family for him. 

-Loki is really nice about this and offers to either let Steve join his crew or return him safely to the navy with the message that Tony isn’t coming back. Steve has to think about it for awhile, but can’t stand to lose Bucky again so he joins the ship. In the end, he actually ends up dating Bucky and Sam (who also joins, because again, Sam is fucking Loyal and a Good Damn Boyfriend)

-After this, T’Challa has finally had enough of Shuri’s shit and sends his navy out after her, which is a hell of a lot more dangerous. Shuri and the teenagers agree to go back home, but only on the condition they can come back to Loki’s ship from time to time. 

-Alls well that ends well until 5 minutes from that point which is when they meet their rival ship holding the guardians.


	14. Gods AU

-Tony would be a god who originally didn’t really care about mortals, until one day he ended up trapped and tortured as one (Afghanistan). After that he would be one of the most dedicated to fighting and improving their lives. He often gets in conflicts with the others gods over it. He’s the god of advancement though, so they usually have to get on board with his plans or life in the dark ages. 

-Loki is the god of chaos, but everyone convinced he’s the god of mischief. People see him as a prankster and annoyance but not really a serious threat. Children are usually his main followers, along with the more clever Trickesters, Silvertounges and the few mortals who read through long forgotten texts and discover the truth. Very specifically, Loki has never claimed to be the god of mischief (or not the god of chaos) but has never discouraged the idea. 

-Stephen was once the god of healing, but after pissing off a set of other gods for refusing to favor sides in war, he was forced/tricked into changing roles and becoming the god of knowledge/learning (then considered a rather worthless role by war hungry gods). Shortly thereafter, the other gods learned that this was a very poor choice. 

-The three of them are each in a different Sect, with each Sect interacting but day to day not having much to do with one another. Until a fight starts over an object. The object is basically impossible to access, even by the gods, but everyone wants the rights to try and get it. Several very powerful gods try to get it and are seriously injured. 

-Gods from all sects start picking sides in the fight. Tony and Stephen end up on the same side and grow close as things are gearing up. Loki meets the two of them, but does not pick a side. Nobody’s really worried about him though, because really, what would the god of mischief do?

-Loki doesn’t really care about all this, but man the god of advancement is cute. The god of knowledge too. And all they want is this weird object? He can do that. He’s great with weird objects. 

-So Loki goes and talks to Thor, who tries very hard to convince Loki not to go get the object. “Loki no! I know you think highly of yourself, and I think you strong I really do, but this has already almost killed Aries the god of war and you are but a minor god! Please don’t put yourself at risk!” 

-Loki of course, goes straight for the object after that conversation. Usually Loki is a firm believer in stealth. Today, he’s like “you know what, nah”. So in full view of both camps, he just marches up with people on both sides yelling at him to stop. Thor is running to stop him and Loki gathers all his magic and shatters the protections around the object, just chaos magics the heck outta it. He then plucks this really powerful/valued object up and splits it with his bare hands, presenting it to Tony and Stephen who are now the focus of this. 

-They’re both stunned, but Loki just hands them the halves of the object, makes a flirty comment and leaves.


	15. Dance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a very soft place in my heart for dance AUs. So some FrostIronStrange dance AU. He/Him Loki again. In which Tony can dance and Stephen can’t (yet). In all honesty, this started as a headcanon list, but ended up with so many scenes written out, that I just. adapted it into a fic format. That’s why it’s a bit wonky. 
> 
> Also, join the Frostironstrange Discord ( https://discordapp.com/invite/RX7JRf ) if you want me to drown you with my headcanons constantly!

Loki had gotten into dancing to piss off Odin. He finished his law degree and then completely ignored it in favor of dancing. Now he dances just because he loves it, loves dancing on his own or with a partner, loves the elegance and energy, loves being able to hold a room. In the past, he’s danced for theaters from time to time, as well as in movies when they needed body doubles. Ballet when Bucky was out and Natasha needed a partner. Odin still hates that he made an actual career out of dancing, but Thor had come around to it once he saw how happy it made Loki. These days though, he mostly teaches, and though he’s in pretty high demand as a private teacher he always makes sure to hold at least one public beginner class because he loves watching new dancers learn. 

Tony and Stephen were looking for a new couples activity to try that wouldn’t aggravate Stephen’s hands. Cooking hadn’t gone well, sharp knives and shaky hands. Gardening was also too much. Neither of them liked language learning in a classroom setting, and neither of them were a big fan of wine. Still, both of them loved learning and they wanted to learn something together, so Natasha recommended dancing to them. Natasha worked as a ballet instructor at the same studio as Loki, so she recommended them to Loki’s Introductory Waltzing class. He fit them into the full class as a favor to her.

So they go to class once a week. It’s pretty basic stuff, and Tony picks it up quickly. 

Stephen does not.

Stephen is the stiffest person Loki has met in his life.

Stephen, Jesus Christ, just move your hips even the tiniest bit.

But Loki and Tony get along well, and Loki loves teaching Tony because he picks it up so quickly. He has such a good natural rhythm, when Loki and Tony dance together the whole classroom watches. Tony even gets to start on some more challenging steps. Stephen on the other hand, is Loki’s greatest challenge.

Finally, they’re getting towards the end of classes and Stephen is getting really frustrated mostly with himself but a bit with Loki, Loki invites them to do private lessons with him instead, because it’s the last thing he can think of to try.

These private lessons end up a little different then Tony or Stephen were expecting. Loki’s figured out by this point, that between his accident and struggling to perform tasks at work, Stephen has all but lost the ability to relax. Since dancing became a stress source for him, it’s made it way too hard for him to just calm down. But he doesn’t want to give up on it because he sees it as a challenge. So Loki is doing everything he can to get Stephen to just relax and move. Tony catches onto the plan and helps as best as he can. 

 

Things are getting better slowly, but too slowly for Loki’s liking and he can tell Stephen is starting to get frustrated again. Up until this point, it’s been Tony and Stephen dancing as a couple, with Tony sometimes dancing with Loki to learn the more complicated moves or when Stephen didn’t feel up to it. Loki pulls Tony aside after their fourth lesson and clears an idea with him. 

 

They get there for their fifth lesson and Tony just heads straight to the couch. Stephen’s confused, but Loki just turns on the music and gently takes Stephen by the hand. He slowly leads him through some easy moves with a softer voice then normal while Stephen’s trying to get his barrings. The change throws him off guard just enough that it helps him shake off the “I can’t” mindset he had before. Tony’s watching the both of them with adoring eyes, so happy to see Stephen finally getting the hang of it. The music is soft, the lighting is low and everything about the situation is as cozy as it can be. 

 

That’s how they spend that whole lesson, with Stephen slowly getting better and better. It’s the first time he’s relaxed in a long time. Loki realizes that a big part of it is also that Stephen was afraid of messing up with Tony and hurting him. He’s not really worried about that with Loki since Loki is the expert in this situation. They actually end up going over their scheduled time by quite a bit since they both get so lost in it. Tony can absolutely see what’s happen, and it just makes him grin because he’s danced with Loki too and he’s felt the same thing Stephen’s going through. Loki just has a way of pulling his partner in and honestly at this point Tony’s been crushing on him for two months. 

The lesson finally ends when Bucky pokes his head in and tells them they need to close up. Loki flushes and apologizes and Stephen does too, and Tony just thinks they’re both adorable. Bucky and Natasha spends the rest of the evening teasing Loki. 

Stephen and Tony go home that night, Stephen’s in a relaxed mindset he hasn’t had in ages, and when they get home Tony coaxes him into dancing with him. It’s soft and sweet, and Stephen’s a little worried at the start, but he’s got more confidence now and before long they’re waltzing around their living room together. 

At the end of the song Tony leans in and kisses Stephen. It’s so soft and sweet that they just have to lean against each other for a minute or two. Soft city noises in the background now that the song has faded out, the only lighting in the apartment is from the streetlamps and stars. 

Tony can almost feel the gears whirring in Stephen’s head after the moment passes, and so he pulls him to bed to lay and cuddle. 

“Tony I think I might-”

“Have a crush on our dance instructor? Yes, Love, we both do.” 

“… How long have you known for?” 

“Long before you did. You were too busy getting upset with yourself to notice.” 

“So what do we do about it?” 

“Well my current plan was wait for you to figure it out, then have a discussion with you to make sure you were cool with everything going on, then see about asking him out. So we’re on step two right now.”

They end up deciding to ask Loki out after their next lesson. 

Meanwhile, Loki has gotten smashingly drunk off Russian vodka with Natasha and Bucky, since someone just realized He Got The Feelings and dear god he did not want to be this cliche but he IS. 

He’s just rambling at them for an hour, “-but Stephen’s hands are so gentle??? and Tony has this thing that he does with his hips that I never taught him and it’s ART.” 

Natasha and Bucky just quietly pat him on the shoulder, being nice and reassuring because Loki thinks this is a tragic love because the both of them are married to each other. Bucky saw how Stephen was lookin at Loki & how Tony was watching the two of them, and Natasha knows Stephen and Tony well enough to know this is 100% an option. 

Tony not so subtly asks Natasha a few questions about whether or not Loki is single when they’re all gathered at Steve’s apartment. Thor, a fairly new member of their group whose brought in because he’s dating Bruce, is like “??? Loki? A Dance Instructor? Tall with Black Hair? Looks like he should be in ballet?”

Tony’s confused, like “Yes??? Have you met him before?”

Thor “That’s my little brother.”

-insert ??? ???? meme here-

Natasha revels that she knew this the entire time, and then loudly says “But yes, Tony, to answer your question Loki is currently single.”

Thor’s eyes narrow. “I thought you were married to Doctor Stephen Strange.” 

So Tony has to quickly explain that no, he is not trying to cheat on Stephen and gives Thor the run down on the whole thing. Thor listens and gets it. He takes one long look over Tony, quieter then any of them have ever seen him.   
“If you hurt him, I will kill you. Our friendship aside, my sibling’s relationship history is already bad enough and I will not have you making it worse.” 

Natasha drops her head on her elbow. “That goes double for me. I like you Tony, and I like Stephen, but seriously, Loki does not need another bad relationship. He doesn’t need a one time fling or to be a way for you two to spice up your relationship.” Her tone was serious and it was enough to make Tony think for a long moment.

He talks with Stephen later, and they both confirm that they want something serious.

So come their next lesson, Loki is way more flustered then normal but trying to pretend everything’s okay. “Alright, so I think last time we finally got through to you Stephen, so why don’t you try with Tony this time?” 

“Actually, I think I’d like to dance with you again if that’s alright? I wanted to try leading this time.” Stephen was so polite as he held out his hand to Loki. Loki gave a look to Tony, not wanting the other to feel left out of his own dance lesson, but Tony just nodded with a soft smile.

Stephen and Loki start to dance, but it’s different from before. Now Stephen’s movements are confident, Loki’s are nervous. He misses a really basic step and ends up red faced and apologizing, saying he didn’t sleep well the night before. It’s okay though, Stephen doesn’t mind. It goes on like this for a little bit, until Loki’s settled into the rhythm of the song. 

The song slows down, Stephen is looking right at Loki and Loki has to look away because he can’t handle his gaze. He can feel Tony’s eyes on the two of them, but it doesn’t feel angry. Notes slow down and fade out, the song has ended now but the two of them are still swaying together. 

For a moment, Loki almost goes to change the disc out and play a new song, but he can’t bring himself to break the moment. He looks back up towards Stephen. 

Their eyes meet. Tony knows what’s coming next, and he gets up off the couch quietly. 

“Can I kiss you?” It made Loki freeze, Stephen’s voice was so soft. He could feel Stephen’s hands tense a little though. Loki realizes he’s preparing to let go in case he says no. But then he remembers Tony is in the room, and he likes Tony way too much to do that to him. Then again, Tony hasn’t said anything yet? 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind, but I think your husband might.” Loki responded, giving a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he moved to let go of Stephen. To put space between them so he didn’t just say yes. But there’s another person behind him. Not holding him there, just arms placed ever so loosely around his waist, wrapping around Stephen’s and making him reconsider moving.

“As long as I get a kiss from you too, I’m game.” It took Loki a minute to process what was going on, but once it hit him, the pieces started falling into place. Loki leaned back just a little bit, moving into Tony’s touch and pulling Stephen in with him. 

“Well I guess that’s your answer.” Loki said, his tone now flirty. But Stephen shook his head. 

“Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want Tony to kiss you?” He asked, the same question but not quite the same. Another puzzle piece for Loki. This wasn’t some moment of passion or one-time thing. This was planned, and neither of them were making a move unless he was sure. Loki gave it though, hips still swaying ever so slightly to music that wasn’t playing and yet Tony and Stephen were keeping time with.

It had been awhile. After a string of bad relationships, Loki had put the whole concept of romance on hold. He didn’t usually pick good people to date, he wasn’t good at being in a relationship, therapy had helped him figure out that he tried to emulate his relationship with his parents. But.

But Loki didn’t want to give up on love. Tony and Stephen were here, and for someone reason they were willing to give him a shot. So Loki met Stephen gaze, and gave him his answer. Tone firm, voice steady. Gaze even. 

“Yes. I think I’d like both those things quite a lot.”


	16. Coffeeshop A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostironstrange Tony Stark x Loki x Stephen Strange Coffee Shop AU. Why? Because every ship is legally required to have one.

-Stephen works at the campus starbucks to help pay for his medical degree. He’s mostly got scholarship, but you need money to live off too. 

-Tony is the most frequent customer and has actually caused Stephen to asked his boss if he can deny a customer coffee for their own safety. 

-Wong is Stephen’s co-worker and he spends about 50% of his shift making fun of Stephen’s crushes, as best friends do. 

-Loki also stops by daily, he gets a fancy drink and hate-flirts with Stephen. They know each other from Stephen’s undergrad classes.

-Loki is getting a law degree, Tony is getting his masters in electrical engineering and mathematics simultaneously. Tony does not sleep. 

-Honestly Stephen isn’t really convinced Loki sleeps either, but like, more in a “that guy might be a vampire” sort of way.

-Sometimes, Loki stops by with Thor dogging behind him and he’s always super exhausted with his brother. Stephen puts extra whipped cream in his drink on those days and makes a smiley face out of the chocolate sauce. 

-Tony is often dragging some friend or another behind him. Stephen knows almost all of them by name and their drink orders. 

-Sometimes Tony comes in sad, and Stephen never really knows what about, but once he asked and Tony just said “Oh you know, dad came into town, and nevermind you don’t want to hear about that. Did you see…” and Stephen connected the dots on his own.

-When Tony comes in sad, Stephen adds whipped cream (once he had checked with Tony that he didn’t have an allergy) to his drink even if Tony didn’t order it. Tony never orders anything sugary, not because he doesn’t like sugary drinks but because he thinks he shouldn’t. It makes his day when Stephen does it. 

-Tony and Loki often meet by chance in the coffee shop and Loki is in Tony’s friend circle. They’ll sit together and sass Stephen together when he’s on break.

-One day, Loki storms in in a nasty mood, and Stephen’s about to sass him when someone storms in after Loki. It’s Odin and he’s just yelling at Loki in the middle of the coffee shop. Stephen is horrified, and after a minute of Loki trying to ignore Odin and just order his coffee, and Odin shouting awful stuff and reveling personal info about Loki, Stephen hops the counter and basically tells Odin to GTFO or he’s calling the cops. Odin says “go ahead” because he’s got half the cities’ cops in his pocket. 

-Tony, whose also there and halfway to a panic attack himself, calls Rodney (an experienced cop), and Clint and Natasha (military). Rodney shows up quickly all while Stephen is just absolutely about to throw down with Odin. Tony has managed to recover enough to help Loki get to the backroom. Wong has caught the whole thing on camera. Rodney arrests Odin, with some help from Clint and Natasha when Odin tries to hit him. 

-It’s a rough day all around, but in the end, Stephen still gets Loki his coffee. Loki takes it home with him, and it’s only there he realizes that both Stephen and Tony left their phone numbers on it for him. 

-If he still has that cup, cleaned and tucked away in a bag in the memory box, a year later when going out with his boyfriends for their anniversary, well that’s his business


	17. Soulmate AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostironstrange, Tony Stark x Loki x Stephen Strange. In which I make the worst or best soulmate AU possible. He/him Loki for this one.

-Instead of your lover’s name on one wrist and your worst enemy’s name on the other, people have their lover’s worst enemy’s names one their wrists. The mark also changes color when they touch their soulmate for the first time. 

-In one universe, Stephen has Obadiah Stark written on one wrist and Thanos on the other. He knows the first before his mark changes color. He’s read the stories. The files kept locked away by SHIELD. The second takes him by surprise, but there’s no mistaking the color change when Loki tried to put a knife through him but froze in shock instead.

-In another universe, Stephen has Howard Stark and Odin written on his wrists. The first one is the surprise this time. By the second one, he’s figured out the theme. When he meets Loki for the first time he takes his hand ever so gently. In this universe he’s also almost stabbed before Loki figures it out. Oh well.

-In our last universe, Stephen has two names, one written on each wrist. They were the names of his soulmate’s worst enemies, and it was one of many reasons he took great pleasure in watching Loki in an endless fall when they first met. One of the reasons he wasn’t so fond of Tony Stark when he initially met him. Later, after Thanos, after tears were shed and things were discovered. Stephen would see Tony at his most vulnerable. Would hear his confession of self-hatred. Self-sabotage. Self-harm. Stephen would reach out and take Tony’s wrist and see the color on one of his own change. The realization would hit Stephen like a car driven by a drunk. He would look at the other name on his wrist. The name on Tony’s other wrist. The two of them would put it together and they would rush to meet their third. In this universe, Loki was too shocked at the sudden change in attitude to try for a stabbing. Much later, Stephen would look so fondly at the names on his wrists, Anthony Edward Stark and Loki Laufeyson, and he would smile a soft bittersweet smile.


End file.
